Flowers for you, mademoiselle
by SILENTSANCTUARY
Summary: You my darling, are the loveliest flower I see, a rare breed that exists outside the realm of my garden. Kairi & Marluxia fanfiction. Some mention of Sora. Crack pairing. Rated T for safety. Enjoy!


**Happy Valentines Day everyone!** Here's a crack pairing, I believe it was requested by someone who posted a review on one of my fanfictions. I hope I did this pairing justice. I happen to be on around 12, and that was when I realized its Valentines, but I haven't done anything for fanfiction to celebrate it. And since I have no time tomorrow, because I'm spending it with my boyfriend, I put this together at the last minute =) Hope you enjoy! Subscribe & click that review button! I'm open to constructive criticism. Expect more from me in the future!

* * *

"Flowers for you, mademoiselle," he addressed her cordially, dipping his head so that the tips of his pale pink hair touched her skin. From behind, he produced a bouquet of flowers that seemed so distorted, so twisted and unattractive, that it made her grimace just by the sight of their dark purple leaves so tightly coiled together around the head of the flower that it most accurately resembled a wrinkled plum with a rotting skin.

"No thank you," she said stiffly, picking at the leaves of the vine that served as a shackle for her feet. She turned away him; apparently the bouquet was giving off some kind of putrid odor that made her gag reflex set in. She dry heaved among the roots of the rose tree, feeling disgusted by his floral creations.

"I thought girls your age liked to be given flowers as a courting gift." He appraised her with cold cobalt blue eyes that seemed rather incapable of doing such kind acts. "And since my garden breeds the best variety, I have chosen a select few for you. You do not approve?"

"I don't remember a time when I have promised you such things. As far as I'm concerned, I am not courting you," she mumbled, annoyed by his advances.

"Such airs given off by the princess of hearts herself," he commented, somewhat amused. "But these are no ordinary flowers, my dear. As you see, they hold no exterior beauty of any sort, but it is this very repulsive aspect that eludes the common viewer – a sham to secure the species' survival. The most ugliest of flowers," He peeled back the darkened appendages of the flower. "Are the ones that contain true beauty, concealed from the human eye."

The flowers lay opened in front of her like uninteresting fruits split open to reveal folds of thick luxurious meat with varying hues of unnatural colors. Upon peeling apart the leaves, the true nature of the flower unveiled itself in velvet petals of iridescent colors with beauty shouldn't be occurring in nature. A honeyed smell wafted from the golden throats of the flora, making her pupils dilate with pleasure. An unbidden sigh escaped her lips.

"Do you consider these flowers as amorous? They are quite lovely yes?"

"Lovely yes. Amorous no."

"What _do _you consider as amorous, princess?"

"I'm not a princess," she countered stubbornly, hating the term bestowed to her.

"You may not be of royalty," he retorted amusingly, "But you are certainly the loveliest in heart. It is the reason why you're here. As you see, I like the countless individuals that I am affiliated with, yearn for a heart. You're reputed to be the "princess of hearts," but why must you be so cruel to me?"

"You kidnapped me," she argued, crossing her arms against her chest and kicking a piece of sod from her feet. "Without a reason."

"What if I do have a reason?"

"Then it is purely out of gain," she logically opposed. "You kidnapped me to lure Sora here in this castle. Or you're a sick masochist who predates on vulnerable young girls like me."

"A worthy answer," he said, preening his flowers with the tip of his finger and looking at her with unfathomable eyes. "You are either sadly misinformed or you're accurate in your accusation. The answer is the latter." He extended the curve of her neck upwards. "Are you frightened? Am I not the most beautiful monster you have ever encountered?"

"Leave me be," she whispered, detesting and feeling sorry for him. "I am not worth your time. Take me back to the island; I am no use to you."

"Why do you wish to return to the island? Nothing awaits you there."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and spilled over her cheeks as she stared into the lovely red and blues of the flowers sitting on her lap. He stroked them away, pads of his thumbs wiping away the moisture resting upon the apples of her cheeks. He was certainly captivating as much as he was deceptive. "I have to wait for someone there," stumbling over her words as if uncertain, "Someone very important to me."

"That someone," he breathed into her ear, pressing the flowers closer to her chest. "Will never return to you. How do you not know that he cares more about saving the world than of you? Are you not the princess?" His eyes met with hers. "What happens if your prince leaves you?"

"I will assume that is a rhetorical question."

"Your heart is captured by the enemy, a vagrant who has as much control over your heart as this flower that rests in my hand." He plucked a stray lily form the ground before her and crushed it with his forefinger and thumb. "And as easily I can kill it, I can revive it." He snapped his fingers and the flower reappeared in his fingers, unhampered.

"My heart is mine," she said vehemently, resisting his hands. "You will never have control over what is rightfully mine."

He chuckled warmly as if the words that escaped her mouth were a contradiction itself. "Mademoiselle, when I see a flower as lovely as you, I seek to make it mines. I cultivate it and I make it thrive in my garden. It falls under my care."He thrust her to the ground where her red hair spilled across the grass. "Your heart is as good as mine."

"Stop," she whispered weakly.

"I will not stop," he said, arranging the flowers around her where they immediately fused to the ground and pinned her to the ground with their roots. "Flowers for you, mademoiselle. I give you flowers to seek access to your heart. Will you refuse my last offer?"

"I have been lonely for so long," she looked up at the closed in ceiling, attempting to dissuade him. "My heart has deteriorated, and gone rotten like the inside of a fruit. It has no appeal to you."

"That does not matter." He disrobed himself in front of her, dark coat slipping off his shoulders. She lay mesmerized at the marble white of his skin offset by the single tattoo of an intricate rose snaking downwards that began at his shoulder and ended at his groin. "For us nobodies, half a heart is good as none."


End file.
